In order to make recordings, the first cameraman usually has available an entire range of films whose renderings are different. The films differ especially by their sensitivity and their color response. Certain films are more especially intended for capturing the images of scenes lit by artificial light. Others are intended for scenes lit by natural or daylight.
Devices such as the sensors of digital cameras can also be assimilated with image capturing supports. They also have a particular rendering, such that the images are different from those captured on silver film.
The artistic choices of a first cameraman, or the capture of various scenes in varied lighting conditions, require the availability of a large number of supports, with different renderings suited to each situation. Further, changes of filming supports, for instance changes of film in a recording camera, can become necessary during a shoot or during filming.
Yet another difficulty is the fact that the rendering of the same type of support can vary from one example to another. For instance, two films of the same type can have different renderings. If this difference stems relatively little from the film manufacturing processes, it can be accentuated by their aging or by chemical processing; such as development that films undergo.
The rendering variations between films of the same type or films of different type have the effect of producing a not very natural print or a print lacking uniformity when editing a cinematographic work. Rendering uniformity faults can also have the negative effects in fields other than the cinema, such as, for instance, medical or scientific photography fields.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,201,890; 5,406,326; 6,370,265 and 5,457,491 and U.S. Publication 2002/0163657 refer to techniques aiming to simulate the aesthetic appearance of images captured by film, to correct images, or to process them for projection purposes. However, the techniques described do not enable precise compensation for the rendering variations between different image supports.